Sounds Like a Memory
by MARVELous life
Summary: 'To this day when I hear that song, I see you standin' there all night long.' Songs are more than just words and music. Sometimes, they hold sweet memories. Post-Avengers, movie-verse, and T for language because I'm slightly paranoid.


**This is yet another oneshot that was inspired by the song 'Springsteen', by Eric Church. It's a great (it's my ringtone!), and you should really go listen to it if you haven't heard it yet!**_  
_

**Seeing as I have managed to create my own little Avengers universe in which Tony and Pepper are engaged, this take place in what I have dubbed the 'Of Love and Shawarma Avengers Universe'... I need a better name for said universe :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or anything Marvel. I also do not own the song 'Springsteen', Eric Church, or Bruce Springsteen** himself.

* * *

_ It's funny how the melody sounds like a memory. Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night._

* * *

"Hey, Pep," Tony called as he surfaced from one of his many labs to the main residential level of Stark Tower.

Pepper breathed a 'hi' back before turning all of her attention back to her computer. From one look at her, Tony could tell that she was rather harried. For a moment, he was crossed with a bit of guiltiness as he remembered that it was his fault that she had much more work to do than normal—well, some of the blame fell on the other Avengers, too.

Ever since the 'Huge-Ass-New-York-Battle-In-Which-I-Nuked-Space', as Tony had dubbed it, Pepper had been dealing not only with questions about Tony's Iron Man identity, but also about the other team members, seeing as none of them had a personal assistant as a significant other that the press always turned to.

As he made his way to the brilliant white couch that she was sitting on, Tony heard the faint strains of an older, but still likeable song playing. Pepper must have requested that Jarvis play this radio station. It wasn't his normal, guitar-solo filled music, nor was it as loud, but Tony was content with it as he plopped down next to her.

"Break time," he announced. Reaching across his lap, he shut the laptop that Pepper was working on and placed it on the coffee table. He figured that she had been working all day and could use a chance to relax.

"Tony…" She protested, leaning forward to pick the computer up and continue her work.

"I've stopped working for today; you can stop for just a bit," Tony told her.

Pepper sighed, but complied. It was a rare event that he willingly showed his face while he was making repairs to the Iron Man suit—at least, that was what she _hoped_ he was working on—so she decided to make the best of this time.

"Alright." Pepper tipped to the side a bit to lean against Tony, who wrapped his arms around her in response.

The quietly playing radio station changed songs, and Tony could remember the night that went along with this new track.

"You know, this would make a great wedding dance song," he said nonchalantly. He gazed down at her head that was resting against his shoulder and waited for a response.

"Really," Pepper said dryly and sarcastically. She turned her head to look up at her fiancée. "The song that was playing when you left me standing on a roof would 'make a great wedding dance song'."

"I never said it was because of that night," Tony said gently. He smiled at the fact that she remembered the memory and at the idea forming in his head.

At her slightly puzzled look, Tony grasped Pepper's hand and pulled her from the couch. He led her to an open space in the room before taking his free hand and guiding her free hand to his shoulder. He placed his hand on her waist and brought their clasped hands up to hover in the space a few inches from their faces.

"Tony, I—" Pepper began.

"No thinking," Tony cut her off, "just dancing."

The couple danced in aimless circled around the room, listening to the faint music. Without breaking his hold on her, Tony bent his head and gave Pepper a sweet kiss, to which she kissed back. In that moment, Pepper agreed with Tony's statement about the song making 'a great wedding dance song'.

"Sir," Jarvis's broke in over the music, ready to inform his creator that the team required his presence for their training exercise.

"Mute," Tony said, pulling back and looking up at the ceiling. Neither Tony nor Pepper cared that by disallowing Jarvis to make noise, the radio that was connected to the A.I. had been silenced. They simply continued to dance to the music that was now playing only in their heads.

It was a sight to see for the rest of the Avengers when they entered the room to personally drag Tony to training—Tony Stark in his grease-stained jeans and t-shirt, dancing with his personal assistant slash fiancée in her yoga pants and tank top to music that none of them could hear, no matter how hard they might try.

It was such a pure, intimate moment that a couple of the team members—namely, Steve and Bruce—felt the need to look away, and then acted on that impulse. Thor watched the couple intently, trying to figure out if it was yet another bit of Midgardian technology that rendered the outsiders unable to hear the song. Tony and Pepper remained oblivious to the presence of the team, clearly lost in their own world.

Natasha and Clint shared a look, and the former gave a small nod. The two were both top-notch SHIELD agents that had been taught that duty—well, right now, training— came before down time. So when Clint grabbed an arrow from the quiver on his back and nocked it in the bow in his hand, Natasha didn't bat an eyelash.

Bruce opened his mouth to object ("Let Stark just relax with Pepper for a bit."), but it was too late.

"Too freaking sentimental," Clint voiced his opinion and let the arrow go. It flew through the small space left between Tony and Pepper's faces, not even brushing one of them thanks to Clint's unmatched marksmanship. The two jumped a few inches apart, keeping their hands joined, though.

"Dammit, Barton!"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review, I love to hear your thoughts! Expect another oneshot sometime soon, followed by a few others; StarkObsessed has given me some AMAZING ideas! **


End file.
